Heart of Malcho
by badboylover24
Summary: A Malcho/OC romance. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and their new companion Talona the Gryphon help Iago and Thundra. But what happens when Malcho falls for Talona, and she starts returning his love. Something I wrote some time ago. I only own Talona in this fic. Everyone else to their proper owners.
1. Wrath of the Quetzalcoatl

**The Heart of Malcho**

**Summary:** A crossover of Kingdom Hearts 2 and the Aladdin TV series. When visiting the Valley of Thundra instead of Agrabah, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and their new gryphon friend Talona learn from Iago and Thundra that Malcho has stolen both Thundra's weather medallion and her rainclouds. They also learned that he's developed a crush on Talona, so they plan to save Thundra's rainforest while Talona distracts him. But what will happen when Talona falls in love with him for real? Malcho/OC romance. I only own Talona; everybody else belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Sort of a parody of "Fowl Weather."

**Ch.1: The Wrath of the Quetzalcoatl**

Above the treetops of the Valley of Thundra, giant black rainclouds were swirling around in the sky, lightning cackling from them with ear-splitting thunderclaps. Flying though the treetops at top speed was Carpet with Genie and Abu riding it. Flying behind them were Iago and Thundra, who are trying to fight off the strong wind. And right behind them was Malcho, who is now wearing Thundra's medallion and has summoned the storm to destroy the group.

"Aww, great," Iago groaned as it then started to rain. "All I want is to spend some quality time with my girlfriend, and Malcho _literally_ rains on that parade."

"I know, _mi amor_," Thundra said to him, "but we have to get away before—AUGH!"

"THUNDRA!" Iago cried, flying after his girlfriend as she starts falling to the ground with an injured right wing. "Hang on; I'll save you!" While they were talking, Malcho summoned a lightning bolt to destroy Thundra but only got her wing instead of her back. Carefully flying himself under the injured wing, Iago wrapped his left wing around Thundra's waist and started flapping with just his right wing. Thundra tried to help with her good wing, but it was no use because she was larger than her boyfriend. Before long, both birds were falling to the ground below them.


	2. Sora and Co to the Rescue

******Ch.2: Sora and Company to the Rescue**

At the ground below, Sora, Donald, and Goofy have landed in the rainforest while exploring the worlds. Also accompanying them was Talona, their gryphon friend from the kingdom of Camelot. She's a beautiful gryphon with a black eagle's head, front legs, and wings along with goldenrod yellow talons and beak and the golden body of a lioness. She also has beautiful turquoise eyes that seem more blue than green. The four of them then looked around the rainforest in confusion.

"I thought you said that Agrabah's in a desert," Talona said in a voice like a teenage diva.

"We did," said Goofy, scratching his head.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn when we got to this world," stated Sora.

"I thought Cid said he'd fixed the navigation system in the Gummi Ship," Donald grumbled.

"We'll worry about that later," said Sora, "but right now, we gotta get out of this storm." The group then looked around for any kind of shelter until Talona spotted a nearby cave.

"There's a cave!" she said, pointing it out to the others with her wing.

"Nice work, Talona," Donald said, heading for the cave. But just when he took his third step, something red and green (well, actually more green than red anyway) fell on top of him with a thud.

"Donald, are you okay?" Goofy cried, rushing over to his friend's side. Sora then saw that what fell on Donald was Iago and another bird that's green and larger than the parrot…and it's a female bird, too.

"Iago?" he then said. Hearing Sora's voice, Iago got up and flew over to the boy, who caught him with his outstretched hands. He can tell that Iago was freaked out about something.

"Sora, thank goodness you're here!" the red parrot cried. "We need your help, but it's a lot worse than Heartless!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Talona.

"I'll explain once we hide," he answered. "Right now, ya just gotta help Thundra; she's hurt."

"If he means the green bird here, Sora, he's right," Donald said. "Her wing's injured."

"We can talk in the cave," Sora said as Talona picked Thundra up with her wings. The group then went into the cave, where Talona tended to Thundra's wing and Iago told Sora and his friends about Malcho stealing both Thundra's weather medallion and rainclouds.

"So we're not dealing with Heartless but Malcho instead?" Sora asked.

"_Si_," Thundra said, "and he's planning to destroy me and my little giblet."

"'Little giblet'?" Talona asked as the guys snickered at Iago's nickname.

"What?" Iago asked innocently. "Ya gotta admit that it's a cute nickname; I've grown use to it."

"So any idea where Malcho might have taken the rainclouds still loyal to you?" Sora then asked Thundra.

"It's possible that he might have locked them away in his cave at the top of Mt. Remolino should they try to rebel against him," Thundra answered.

"It sounds scary," Goofy said with a shudder.

"It is," Thundra stated. "In our language, it means 'maelstrom', but the mountain is more frightening than its name. And even if we do free my rainclouds, we still have to get my medallion back from Malcho."

"Well, we can definitely get it first without him noticing it with this," Donald said, snapping his fingers. In a puff of smoke, a necklace resembling Thundra's medallion appeared in his hand.

"_Ai carumba_!" Thundra cried with shock. "How did you get the medallion back?"

"I didn't," the duck answered. "This is a little decoy I created. All we have to do is switch it with the real one; Malcho won't even know the difference."

"Great idea, Donald," Sora said. "Now all we have to do is _find_ Malcho."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Iago replied.

"Why?" asked Talona.

"BECAUSE I THINK HE FOUND _US_!" Iago cried, pointing at the entrance of the cave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then got out their weapons, and Talona hid the two birds under her wing. Sure enough, Malcho had landed nearby the cave.

"I know you and Thundra are around here somewhere, Iago," he hissed slyly. "I have seen you fall here…and your scent is still fresh."

"Gawrsh," Goofy said quietly, "he's huge."

"What was your first guess?" Iago replied sarcastically.

"I think I have an idea on switching the medallions," Sora said.


	3. Malcho's Romantic Side

**Ch.3: Malcho's Romantic Side**

As the quetzalcoatl looked around for his victims, Sora came out of the cave with Talona at his side and approached him. As he did so, Iago flew into the trees with the fake medallion in his grasp. Looking up at Malcho, Sora saw that he's one and a half times as tall as Talona, making him a little nervous. But he has to stay calm in order for his plan to work.

"Excuse me," he called out to Malcho, "but are you Malcho, ruler of the rainforest?" Malcho then turned to him and Talona and smiled at them calmly.

"I am," he answered. "And who may I ask are you, young _senor_?"

"I am Sora, wielder of the Keyblade," Sora answered.

"_Fascinante_ title," the serpent replied before his emerald eyes made contact with Talona's. When they did, there was a sparkle of interest in his eyes that sent chills through her body.

"And who, may I ask, is your _atractiva_ _amiga_?" Malcho then asked Sora, placing his right wing on his serpentine chest and his left wing behind his back.

"This is Talona, sister to Lionwing, leader of the gryphon colony of Camelot," Sora answered.

"I am honored to meet you, _Senor_ Malcho," Talona then said shyly.

"_Por favor, senorita_," Malcho replied, taking her left wing into his right wing. "Call me Malcho." He then kissed her wing tenderly like a gentleman, making Talona blush like crazy. As Malcho was performing this gentlemanly action for her, Iago flew in and quickly switched the medallions. Once he got the real one in his grasp, he flew back into the trees.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Malcho," Sora said, "but Talona and I have to get going." Just then, Malcho's tail came out of nowhere, wrapped around the boy, and lifted him up to the serpent's head with great speed that caught the boy off guard.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked slyly. "But we just met."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Talona demanded. Malcho then turned to her with that same glimmer of interest in his eyes, making her freeze in a strange way.

"I just want you to stay a little longer, _mi amore,_" he answered with a smile that did not look so sinister as he tilted up her chin with a finger/feather. "Stay with _me_, that is." Talona's heart started thumping like crazy. This guy's threatening Sora's life, and yet she couldn't help but notice how…sexy he looks…the emerald eyes…the long, jet black hair…the amethyst scales…She snapped out of it when an icy blast hit Malcho.

"Let Sora go, ya big palooka!" Donald yelled at the giant snake.

"You will pay for that, you—AUGH!" Malcho roared as something clamped hard on his tail. Genie transformed into a bear trap and clamped hard on the snake's tail to free Sora, who fell on top of Carpet.

"Thanks, Carpet," he cried as he flew over to Donald and Goofy, who's holding Thundra in his arms. The three of them then got on and followed Iago and Abu out of the clearing, and Genie quickly followed them.

"That was a bit _too_ close for comfort," Talona said with relief.

"Alright," Malcho said to her with a shrug, "so maybe I overreacted a little."

_Oh, darn it!_ Talona thought as his tail slithered around her shoulders. _I forgot that I'm alone with that guy! _She started blushing like crazy as Malcho brought her closer to his face gently.

"Now that we are alone," he then said to her with a tiger growl, "perhaps I can show you around the rainforest so we can get to know each other, _si_?" He then winked at her seductively while tickling her chin with his finger/feather and brought his face closer to her to kiss her, but Talona ducked out of his grasp.

"Uh, maybesomeothertimeIgottagofi ndmyfriendsbye!" she cried out, the whole thing coming out as word vomit, before rushing into the rainforest. "Guys, wait up!" Malcho just watched after her with a sly smile on his face.

"_Mi grifa encantadora_ is playing hard to get, is she?" he purred, plucking a nearby flower with his tail and stroking its petals. "I love it in a _mujer_." He then took off into the skies, confident that Talona would take him up on his offer.


	4. Plan of Action

**Ch.4: A Plan of Action**

Once everybody's safe in a clearing, the group started to discuss the problem involving Malcho and the rainclouds still loyal to Thundra.

"Listen, _amigos_," Thundra said to the group. "Although we have succeeded in retrieving my medallion, we still have to save my rainclouds. And it would be difficult because of Malcho; he's dangerous, even without the medallion."

"Not to mention that he's a hopeless romantic," Talona added with a sneer at the thought of Malcho hitting on her.

"Sounds like a certain gryphon I know," Sora whispered to Donald, Goofy, and Abu, and the three of them laughed at his joke. Talona, however, blushed with a glare at the teenage human.

"Hey, who said you can compare _me_ to _him_?!" she snapped. "That's the worst—Grr, you really know how to tick a gryphon off, kid!"

"Okay, okay," Sora chuckled as the others calmed down. "He _did_ wink at you and kiss your wing, though." Thundra giggled at the statement, and Carpet put his front tassels together in a swooning pose as if to say "Ah, how simply romantic…"

"I caught that, too," Thundra said. "I knew Malcho for quite some time, and I've never seen him acting _that_ _romantico_ in front of a female before, especially a female gryphon." Talona was about to say something when Sora spoke up with the snap of his fingers.

"I got it! While Talona distracts Malcho with her feminine charm, we save the rainclouds." Hearing this, Talona jumped back, her face completely red now.

"Say what?! Get real, kid; I'd rather clip my wings permanently off than go on a date with that serpentine womanizer!"

"I'm with her on that plan, Sora," said Iago. "I did that plan to Thundra so Al and the others can grab a raincloud for this kid who owns some thirsty fig trees, and it did _not_ come out pretty. Although she _did_ forgive me in the end."

"C'mon, Talona," said Goofy.

"Yeah," Donald said, "we're asking you to _distract_ him, not _kiss_ him." Talona shuddered in reply.

"That's still makes it an idea I wish to object to," she snapped.

"What's so bad about a stinkin' kiss?" asked Iago.

"Well," Talona answered calmly and shyly, "my colony believes in this 'superstition' that if a gryphon gives someone of the opposite sex his or her first kiss, they become soulmates for life."

"But you said so yourself that it's a superstition, didn't you?" asked Genie.

"Either way, I refuse to do it," the gryphon answered. Sora then turned to Abu, who's on his shoulder, thinking up a plan to get her to do it.

"Abu, think Talona can do it without freaking out?" he asked. The little monkey thought about it a bit before giving the gryphon a thumbs-down/raspberry. That got Talona's blood boiling, just as Sora planned it. He knew that Talona has a bit of an ego.

"Oh, yeah?" she snapped. "I'll bet you an entire dragon's horde that I'll have that hunk of a serpent wrapped around my talon!"

"Then you'll do it?" asked Sora.

"Just watch me, kid," she answered arrogantly before taking off into the skies. Once she's in the air, the others went off to look for Mt. Remolino, where Malcho is holding Thundra's rainclouds.


	5. Taking up Malcho's Offer

******Ch.5: Taking up Malcho's Offer**

In the skies, Talona searched in vain for Malcho.

"Aww, come on," she grumbled to herself. "How hard is it to find a quetzalcoatl? It's not _that_ difficult. I mean he's got that extraordinary wingspan…that long, glistening hair…those dazzling scales…(giggle) those sexy eyes…" She quickly shook her head when she realized what she's saying.

"Whoa, easy there, girl," she then said to herself. "You're making yourself sound like you're falling for—" She was cut off when she accidentally bumped into someone taller than her.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she tried to get back her bearings. "I didn't see where I was going and—" The gryphon was suddenly cut off when she saw that the creature she bumped into was Malcho. He then smiled at her, making her blush like crazy.

"Talona, _mi amore_," he said to her with a flirty tone, "imagine bumping into you again." He chuckled at her as the two of them then settled on top of the large canopy of a tree below them.

"So…what brings you here?" he then asked her. Talona blushed even more.

"Uh, well," she answered nervously, "I…I thought about your offer about showing me around the rainforest, and…well, I would like that. I mean, if you're not too busy." Malcho then smiled as he then wrapped his wing around her shoulders; his eyes filled with kind passion for her enough to make her heart skip a dozen beats.

"I would be more than honored to," he replied. He then took off into the skies, and Talona followed in suit after her admirer, feeling weird all over.

_I hope Sora and the others free the rainclouds soon_, she thought before looking up at Malcho's handsome face. _Then again…why do I hope they take their time also?_


	6. Operation Free Rainclouds

******Ch.6: Operation: Free the Rainclouds**

Back with Sora and the others, they had reached Malcho's cave with some help from Genie and Carpet. Seeing how large and dark the entrance is, they trembled a bit, but Sora trembled the least. He knows they have to go in there and save the rainclouds.

"Well, let's go," he said, walking into the cave. The others then followed him and were shocked at what they saw. Everywhere they look, there are wall etchings of spells and formulas for potions, magic scrolls and potions, and a magic book or two.

"Thundra, you never told me Malcho's into magic," Iago said to her.

"I never knew he was studying magic," the Rainbird explained. "He must have kept this secret to himself." Sora then turned from the etchings to Carpet when he tapped him on the shoulder with his tassel. Once he had the boy's attention, the violet Persian rug pointed at one of the sealed bottles. Inside were Thundra's rainclouds.

"There they are," he said. "Nice work, Carpet." He climbed onto his thin companion who then flew him up to the bottle. The two of them then examined the bottle a bit, especially with the Keyblade, as the others joined them on the table where the bottle stands. It would appear that the bottle couldn't be shattered; therefore, they have to remove the cork from the bottle.

"Carpet, you think you can fly me up to the cork?" he then asked. The Persian rug waved his tassel at him as if to say, "Sure thing." Sora then got on, and Carpet flew him up to the cork, which Sora started beating at with his Keyblade. At the table, Goofy noticed a concerned look on Thundra's face.

"What's wrong, Thundra?" he asked. The Rainbird turned to him with a "Huh?"

"Oh, I apologize, Goofy," she answered. "I was just thinking about Talona; I was wondering how she is doing with Malcho."

"I know how we can find out," said Donald. He then took out a crystal ball.

"What's that?" asked Iago.

"It's a special orb Talona's brother Lionwing gave us," answered Goofy. "He said that if we're far from Talona and we need to check up on her, we just use this orb." Donald then started to concentrate on the orb, hoping as much as everybody else that Talona's doing all right with her "date".


	7. Primer Beso

Oh, and just to let you know, this doesn't affect my Beauty and the Snake fanfic; it's just something I wrote a few years ago.

******Ch.7: El Primer Beso**

Back with Talona, she was having a more wonderful time with Malcho than she thought she would. He has shown her to many of the most beautiful spots of the rainforest, and yet they seem more beautiful to her with the quetzalcoatl at her side. She was practically starting to fall for him more. Now the two of them were at the top of Raindrop Falls (the falls where Thundra fills her rainclouds with water for their rain) and watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful," Talona said, absentmindedly leaning herself against Malcho's side gently.

"_Si_," Malcho answered, wrapping his wing around her shoulder, "I believe so, too. That is why this is _mi_ _lugar preferido_."

"It just seems so…" Talona said, but couldn't find the right words for the beautiful sight she is watching with the serpent she is having mixed feelings for.

"Peaceful?" Malcho asked, looking down at her with a smile. "Soothing?"

"Romantic," she finally answered. Malcho smiled in reply as he then took her wings into his.

"Talona," he then said to her as she then looked up at his emerald eyes, "this moment with you has been the best moment of my life. I never thought I would ever fall in love until you came here into the rainforest…into my life…into _mi corazon_."

Talona felt lost in words at this confession. Malcho had never fallen in love with anyone until she came along. She was starting to love him more than she thought she hated him. Everything about him makes him…affectionate.

"Malcho, I…" she whispered when something behind Malcho caught her eye. It was a portal showing Donald, Goofy, Iago, Thundra, Genie, and Abu watching them from inside Malcho's cave. They're using the orb her brother gave them!

_Those two made bad time with that orb_, she thought. Just then, she noticed that Malcho saw a look of concern in her eyes. It's as if something she saw behind him that's bothering her.

"What's wrong, _mi amore_?" he asked her, starting to turn his head. Talona knew that's a bad idea for him to do. If he sees the portal and the guys, he'll learn about their plan. So she did what no one, not even herself, thought she would do. She grabbed Malcho's head with her wings, turned it so he's facing her, and pressed her lips into his with her eyes shut. She thought it was going to be disgusting because she's kissing a snake, but the kiss feels like…Wow! It was enchanting enough for her to wrap her wings around his neck and place her talons on his chest.

Malcho was a bit surprised at first that the gryphon of his dreams is kissing him before the kiss took him over as well and he closed his eyes. He then pulled her closer to his chest with his wings before wrapping his coils around the two of them. He also returned the kiss passionately, making Talona moan with pleasure. To Talona, it's really something. But to the others who are watching them, it's a shocker.


	8. Shocked Group

******Ch.8: The Shocked Group**

"What the heck is Talona doing?" Donald cried as Abu fainted off of Goofy's shoulder and into Genie's hands. "We didn't tell her that she has to kiss him!"

"Maybe she did it to keep Malcho from seeing us, Donald," Goofy stated as Genie tried to revive the monkey. "He was about to look behind them."

"Wow," Iago said as he watched Talona and Malcho keep on kissing. "I didn't expect those two to keep on kissing for that long. I gotta ask Malcho how he got such strong lungs so I can kiss Thundra that long, too." Thundra blushed in reply as she nuzzled into his cheek.

"Giblet, you're such a _Romero_," she giggled with a purr as she kissed her blushing boyfriend's cheek.

"Will you two knock it off?" Donald snapped at the two lovebirds. "This is serious! If you wanna make out, get a nest!"

"Hey, c'mon, Donald," Genie said to the duck. "Ya gotta admit that they're cute together; they remind me of Al and Jas." Donald just rolled his eyes before Sora called out to them from on top of Carpet, who's still floating beside the half-busted cork.

"What's going on down there?"

"Uh, nothing, Sora," Donald answered as Sora kept on beating up the cork. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Goofy added. "Talona's just kissing Malcho."

"GOOFY!" the others yelled at him as Sora stopped in mid-strike. The boy then looked down at the orb and saw that the others were right.

"How long were they at it?" he asked. Genie then looked down at a wristwatch on his left wrist.

"I would say about…a couple of minutes," he answered, "maybe more. She started kissing him when Malcho was about to turn his head and see us watching them."

"Well, we might as well leave them alone for a while," Sora replied. "She's buying us more time, and I almost got the cork busted. See if you guys can help me a bit." The others nodded in reply before Donald turned off the orb.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Iago then said to Thundra before he flew up to Sora to see how he can help out.


	9. More Beautiful Sunset

**Ch.9: A More Beautiful Sunset**

Back with Malcho and Talona, the two of them finally broke the kiss so they can breathe. Talona did notice that the portal showing the others is now gone, but right now she's more focused on the emerald eyes of her new lover Malcho. She was just wowed out by the kiss.

"Wow…" she whispered. Malcho just smiled at her, making her heart flutter like an excited butterfly.

"_Si_," he replied. Talona just smiled as she placed her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart like a soothing melody. Malcho then held her close to him with a loving smile as they then returned their gaze to the sunset, which to them is more beautiful now.


	10. Mission Accomplished

**Ch.10: Mission Accomplished**

Back with Sora and the others, they have busted the cork and are helping the rainclouds get out through the opening of the bottle, one at a time.

"Okay, one at a time," Iago said to the crowding up clouds. "Single file; don't push. You're all gonna get out of here."

"Those clouds must be pretty desperate to get out of there," Goofy stated as the pace of the clouds quickened a bit.

"I guess I forgot to mention that most of them are claustrophobic," Thundra stated. A little while later, all the clouds were out of the bottle.

"That's the last of them," Sora said as the last raincloud floated out of the cave. "Now all we have to do is pry Talona away from her dream date and get Thundra to Agrabah."

"Are you sure you want to take me there?" the Rainbird asked. "I mean, I run a schedule everyday for the world's weather."

"Sorry, Thundra," Sora said to her, "but I think it's best that you take some time off for a couple of days, especially since you're not in good condition. At least until your wing's better, you'll be safer at Agrabah." Thundra sighed in reply.

"Very well, Sora," she said to him. "If it is to keep me safe from Malcho until I am in better condition again, then I shall do it." Sora then hopped onto Carpet and turned to the others.

"I'll get Talona," he said to them. "You guys take Thundra to Agrabah to make sure she gets there safely."

"Will do, Sora," Goofy replied.

"Be careful," Donald added. Sora then flew off to find Talona, and the others flew off to get Thundra to Agrabah so that her wing can heal with no interruptions. As he flew off to find his gryphon friend, Sora thought about the image he saw in the orb of Talona and Malcho kissing.

_I know have to get Talona back so the others wouldn't have to worry about her_, he thought to himself, _but I feel as though those two should stay together a little longer. But then…how would the others feel about this?_


	11. Breaking up Amantes

**Ch.11: Breaking up the Amantes**

Talona laughed as Malcho playfully tackled her to the ground. Sure, it seems a little bit childish, but the two of them don't seem to care. They were together as true lovers should be. Malcho chuckled with her as she lifted her head up and nuzzled her beak into his cheek. He then nuzzled back into the neck of the gryphon underneath him before turning to the little pond beside them.

"Look," he said to her. Talona then turned to the pond and saw that their reflections are cut in half and are combined as one, as if the two different halves were made for each other.

"We're two halves of the same whole," she replied with a smile. Malcho smiled with her as he plucked a flower with his tail and stuck into the feathers in the side of her head.

"_Si_," he said as he turned her head so she's looking into his eyes. "I would have it no other way, _mi amore_." He then pressed his lips into hers as he wrapped his wings around her upper body. Talona returned the kiss with a moan before a familiar voice called out to her.

"Talona, there you are!" The two of them broke the kiss and looked up to see Sora flying over to them on Carpet.

"_Senor_ Sora," Malcho said to him with a calm smile, "I never thought I would be seeing you again." Sora just smiled at him, understanding that Malcho wouldn't hurt him now that he and Talona are closer than the others expected.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Talona asked, blushing as she got up to her feet.

"Sorry to break up the party," Sora then said to her, "but we have to get going; the others are waiting for us." Talona's heart sank as she felt herself close to tears. She has to leave the serpent she had come to love.

"Malcho, I don't want to leave you now," she cried, throwing her wings around his neck.

"I do not want you to leave either, Talona," he said to her, wrapping his wings around her in a comforting hug and tilting chin up with his wing tip, "but you have to; your _amigos _need you." Looking up at Malcho, she nodded her head sadly, and he let her go from his embrace. Sora just watched the sad scene sadly as a tear streamed down his cheek. Malcho noticed the tear at first glance.

"Sora, are you alright?" he asked. "You're crying." Touching his cheek and feeling the tear, Sora quickly wiped it away.

"Sor-Sorry," he said to him as he tried to calm down. "I don't what came over me. Okay, pull yourself together." Talona then took off after Sora as he took off on Carpet before turning to Malcho one last time.

"Good-bye, Malcho!" she cried as she waved to him with her talon. "I'll miss you!" She and Sora then flew off, and Talona didn't look back as tears began to sting her eyes. She didn't care; she just let them fall. She knows that the superstition of first kiss equals soulmates was true. She knows that Malcho was more than a hopelessly romantic womanizer; he was wonderful lover. She knows…that she loves him. Sora then turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Talona," he said to her, "but I didn't have a choice." Talona just kept on letting her tears fall as she turned to her friend.

"I know," she answered before they resumed their flight. As they did, Malcho waved to them sadly to bid them farewell.

"_Adios, mi amore_," he said quietly and sadly before he took off for his cave at Mt. Remolino.


	12. Rage from Broken Heart

**Ch.12: Rage from a Broken Heart**

It was already dark when Malcho finally reached his cave. He knows that he's going to miss his gryphon lover. He knew that she loves him as much as he loves her. He then slithered into the cave, feeling half tired as he headed for his bed/nest. He would have coiled up in it and gone to sleep so he would be energized for tomorrow, but he noticed that something's off.

"Wait a minute," he said to himself before checking his collection of magic equipment. The scrolls and books are alright; the sketches haven't been erased; the bottle holding the rainclouds…is empty!

"They must have busted out," he said. "No matter; I'll call them back with the medallion." He then raised his wings and concentrated on summoning the rainclouds back, but for some strange reason it didn't work. Noticing this, the serpent took off the medallion and looked it over to make sure it wasn't damaged. When he looked at the back, he found an etching that said "Product of Daisy Duck's Magical Costumes." This medallion's a fake. Immediately, Malcho found out that he's been tricked…by Talona. Enraged, he threw the medallion into the cave wall with a roar, and it shattered just as his heart was.

"Talona…" he growled with hot tears, "you will pay for breaking my heart…you _joya falsa_!" He then flew out of the cave and headed for Agrabah, his heartbroken pain replaced by enraged lust for revenge and tears still streaming down his face.


	13. Talona's Shattered Heart

Just to let you know, I don't own the song that Talona sings; it's a song from Quest for Camelot I remade to go well with the story a little.

******Ch.13: Talona's Shattered Heart**

Back at Agrabah, Sora and the others decided to settle in at the palace for a while. Sora considered himself lucky; he's never been inside the palace before. Goofy got along well with Rasul and the guards, and Donald enjoyed showing Jasmine's father some of his magic tricks with Genie. But for some strange reason, Talona doesn't seem to be in the mood to come into the palace; she prefers to stay in the gardens.

The day after the whole rainforest scenario, as he was walking down the hall, Sora spotted Iago and Thundra, who are settled in some pillows and enjoying their "alone time".

"Hey, guys," he said to them, bring the birds' attention to him. "How's your wing doing, Thundra?"

"Much better, _gracias_, Sora," she answered as Iago flew up to him.

"Yeah," he said to the human, "I appreciate you and the guys staying here; I could have someone help me make sure Thundra gets better."

"No problem," Sora replied.

"Sora, if you do not mind me asking," Thundra said, "is Talona feeling alright? When you two came here, she seems a bit sad and preferred to stay in the gardens."

"I'm afraid she's not well at all," Sora answered. "Chances are she might have fallen in love with Malcho for real and hates being away from him."

"I don't blame her," Iago stated. "Although Malcho's a bad guy, he seems like quite the guy for her."

"Maybe if I talk to her, I can help cheer her up," Sora said.

A little while later, Sora went into the gardens and spotted Talona looking at her reflection in the fountain. What he doesn't know is that Talona sees that she's only seeing half of her reflection, as if she is incomplete without Malcho. Tears ran down her face at the thought of it. Sora then heard her singing and hid behind a bush to listen.

_I pray you'll be their eyes_

_And watch us where we go_

_And help us to be wise_

_Help them to let go_

_Every friend's prayer_

_Every lover knows_

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us to a place_

_Give us strength so we'll be one_

_Lead us to a place_

_Guide us with our faith_

_To a place where we'll be one_

Sora then stepped out from his hiding place and went up to the gryphon as tears came to her eyes and streamed down her cheeks again.

"Talona?" he asked. The gryphon looked up at Sora and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Sora," she said as she quickly pulled herself together. "I'm sorry…I just wasn't feeling well, but I am fine now." Sora, however, wasn't buying it. He knows that she misses Malcho.

"You're thinking about Malcho, aren't you?" he asked. Talona's face flared up with anger and embarrassment.

"So what if I am?" she snapped. "Are you going to make fun of me about it?"

"Of course not," Sora answered. "I just want to know why you never told us about it." Talona then calmed down as she tried to explain.

"I guess…I'm worried what the others would think if they found out that I have fallen in love with Malcho for real. At first, I thought he was nothing but a jerk because of what he was about to do to you…but later on, I found out he never felt love before I came along. And I knew we were meant for each other the moment we had our first kiss. I feel so incomplete without him." Sora stroked his friend's neck in reply.

"I'm sorry, Talona," he said to her. "I wish there was something we could've done, too." Talona was about to reply when Iago flew out over to them, looking rather freaked out about something.

"Sora, we got a problem!" he cried. "It's Malcho! I think he found out about what happened; he's coming over here, and he doesn't look happy!"


	14. Healing Injured Heart

******Ch.14: Healing an Injured Heart**

On top of the highest tower of the palace, the group saw that Iago's right. Malcho must be coming for vengeance; they can make out a silhouette of his body from the horizon.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Donald.

"I guess we have to fight him," answered Goofy. "We can't let him destroy Agrabah." Hearing this, Talona's felt her heart ache with the thought of her friends destroying her first and only true love. Quickly, she stepped up in front of them to defend Malcho.

"No!" she cried, her eyes filling up with tears. "It's not his fault he wants to bring his rage upon us. It's ours, but mostly mine! Don't any of you guys get it?" Donald, Goofy, and the others except Sora, Thundra, Iago, and Carpet just stared at her with confused glances; Sora, Carpet, and the birds, however, get what she's saying. However, Talona was still upset about the others not getting that Malcho's angry because of the heart he gave her and she shattered. She just groaned with frustration.

"Jasmine was right," she said. "No matter _what _the species, men are men." Donald got ticked off at the insult.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" he snapped.

"Donald," Sora snapped at him, "the reason Malcho's coming here on a rampage is because he wants revenge on Talona for breaking his heart by tricking him like she just did." Donald and Goofy's eyes went wide when it finally hit them.

"Oh…" they said simultaneously in guilt. They were more focused on helping their friends that they took no noticed to Malcho's feelings until just now. How could they have been so stupid?

"Well, we better think of something before Malcho attacks the city," said Genie. "Any ideas?"

"I have one of stopping all of this and mending the heart I have broken," Talona answered. The entire group turned to her in shock.

"Talona, you don't mean—" Goofy cried as Abu threw his arms around her front leg with sobbing screeches.

"But he might—" Iago started before Talona spoke up.

"Look, I got us into this mess by going out with him on a date, although you guys 'persuaded' me to do so while you save Thundra's rainclouds. And because of that, I found out what kind of a guy he really is in his heart. That's why I'm going to him and winning him back." The others were about to protest again when Sora stopped them.

"She's right, guys," he said as he took Abu into his arms. "We _have_ to let her do this. Be careful, Talona." Nodding to him in reply, Talona took off and flew over to Malcho, who's just ten miles from the outskirts of the city. Looking up at him, she saw that his eyes are filled with tears of pain and anger. Her heart aching, Talona prepared herself to carry out her plan of getting him back and earning his forgiveness.

"Malcho!" she called out to him. Turning to her, Malcho's tear-filled eyes flared up with anger.

"You!" he roared. "You false excuse of an angel! Why must you trick me and break my heart after I have given it to you?" Talona saw that he's trying unsuccessfully to fight back his tears and flew up to him fast with tears in her eyes as well. It's true that she has broken his heart, and now she wants to mend it. The serpent became shocked when Talona threw both her front legs and wings around him, crying like something terrible has happened.

"I'm sorry, Malcho!" she sobbed. "It's true! That entire date was just a plot to distract you so that the others can free the clouds and get back the medallion you stole from Thundra! I wanted nothing to do with it because I was unsure if you're the one for me until some time before the kiss! I knew through our time together that we were meant to be. I'm sorry I hurt you! I never wanted to! I truly _do_ love you!" Hearing all of this and knowing that it's true because the tears are real and he can hear pure sincerity in her voice and sobs, Malcho forgot about his anger and wrapped his wings around her to comfort her as she shook violently through said sobs.

"Is it true that…you never liked me before?" he asked calmly as he stroke her back.

"At first," she answered, sobbing still, "I thought you were some hopeless romantic and a womanizer. But as you were showing me around the rainforest, showing me all of your favorite places, and telling me that you never felt love until I came along, I found out that you are really are my number one. I'm sorry I hurt you, Malcho. Like I said before, I never wanted to hurt you like I did." Malcho held her closer to his chest, touched by what she said and knowing that all she said was true.

"Talona…" he whispered softly, but the gryphon hugged him tighter.

"Please, Malcho…my love," she sobbed. "Let me hold you…just for a while…please." Hearing her call him "love," Malcho smiled affectionately and tilted her chin up with his tail so she's looking into his eyes. Her tears have left darker-colored tear streaks on her face, and he gently wiped them away with the tip of his wing.

"_Te amo, tambien, mi amore_," he whispered softly before pressing his lips into hers. Talona just returned the kiss as tears cascaded down her face again, feeling free of the pain of no love. As they were kissing, Sora watched the whole thing though Genie, who transformed into a telescope.

"Well?" asked Thundra. Sora turned to her with a smile.

"The city's saved, as well as their love," he answered. The others cheered in reply, happy that Talona saved Agrabah and her love for Malcho. Everybody except for Donald, that is.

"Oh, great," he groaned. "That means Malcho's coming with us too so they can be together." The others just laughed in reply.


End file.
